


What You Wish For

by Lapiz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fluff, Grindelwald - Freeform, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Magizoology, Newt Scamander has Wings, Revenge, Secrets, Wingfic, newtina, socially awkward Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiz/pseuds/Lapiz
Summary: Newt Scamander has dealt with many strange events in his life. Being chased by Grindelwald was not one he would have anticipated. He quickly realizes that he is not the only one searching for magical creatures, but now he has a secret that he will do anything he can to hide from those he loves, even if it means running away from everything he knows. Little does he know that his secret has not gone unnoticed, and a certain dark wizard is intent on getting revenge.





	1. Not What I Meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved wingfics, and decided to try writing one of my own. Because, honestly, what character isn't cooler with wings?
> 
> Newt has to be careful what he wishes for.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander—caring and respected magizoologist—threw his book at the wall.

He had become increasingly agitated over the past few days. It had been weeks since he’d heard from Tina, and while he had always told himself that his creatures were all he needed, his life felt empty. His ban on traveling prevented him from even attempting to see her.

His creatures were his only comfort. They always had been. Newt was socially awkward and could communicate better with animals than with humans. When he had met Tina, however, he felt as though he could truly express himself and communicate with her. Now even that connection was gone. He was a royal screw-up.

Leaving to check up on his creatures, he caressed the feathers of the Thunderbird and spoke to it softly.

“I wish I were a beautiful beast like you. Human worries are nothing to you. You’re powerful and magnificent...I’m just a ridiculous boy trying to find a place in the world.”

Seeming to understand, the Thunderbird nuzzled him and nudged his back as he turned away, making him stumble. Newt shook his head and stood, addressing all his creatures.

“It’s time I go away for a bit. I need to take my mind off of things. Maybe I’ll find another fantastic beast. People keep trying to hunt you beautiful creatures; the best I can do is keep you all safe.”

With that, he packed up his briefcase and apparated to a secluded section of the woods. He didn’t really expect to find anything; he just needed time. In the quiet. Alone.

Or, so he thought.

The reason he apparated to this place was because it was an undocumented section of land; apparently no one had ever explored it or felt the need to visit. This was why he loved it. He’d never found a magical creature here, but didn’t count out the possibility. Now, laying in the grass and nearly dozing off, he heard a rustle in the distance. He sat up immediately and raised his wand. The rustle sounded again from behind.

Newt stood and turned. He lowered his wand in awe at the creature that stood before him.

It was enormous—larger than a hippogriff—and was essentially a gigantic golden eagle with forelimbs. Its wings were what took Newt’s breath away. They were pure white underneath, turning to a deep golden-brown towards the tips. The longer flight feathers seemed nearly translucent and were speckled with dark brown and what could only be pure gold. The creature raised its wings to the sky in a display of dominance, and the sun glimmer through. Newt knew in the back of his mind that he should be frightened but couldn’t seem to make himself do anything other than stare.

He vaguely registered that the creature was getting closer. This snapped him out of his daze, and he lifted his wand again, which he immediately realized was a big mistake. The beast glared at the wand charged at him full-speed. Dropping the wand, Newt instinctively began to run with the intention of apparating back home, only to realize he really needed his wand to do so. He fell to the ground on his back and covered his head with his hands. The beast opened its beak to expose a row of sharp teeth, which it sank into Newt’s forearm. Newt cried out. The sensation that ran through him was unlike any other. It was as though some sort of energy seeped into him, through his entire body and into his bones.

He suddenly realized that he might not make it out of this alive. The beast lifted him by the arm, shook him for a moment, then flung him about 20 feet to the side. Stunned, Newt cradled his arm but didn’t move from the ground, expected to be torn to shreds. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and the creature was gone.

For a few more minutes, he stayed where he was, breathing hard. His whole body tingled and his arm throbbed severely. Black began to creep into the corner of his vision. He knew passing out could be a death sentence, but couldn’t fight it as he faded into oblivion.

-

_A voice was nearby. It was familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place it. He was warm and comfortable, but a sharp pain was disturbing his peace. The voice continued to speak to him, calling his name. Was he dead?_

_“Newt.”_

_He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt as though they were made of lead. If he was dead, it didn’t really matter._

_“Newt!”_

_Couldn’t the dead sleep in peace?_

“NEWT!”

His eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring at Queenie’s troubled face a few inches from his. He yelped in surprise and fell off the couch he was laying on, groaning as the movement jostled his injured arm.

“No, no, don’t move. You’re hurt. What happened? Newt? Hello?”

Newt’s grunted in response. His head was still spinning and his back hurt, probably from being flung to the ground so unceremoniously.

“I’ll make you some tea.”

“Mfffno,” he mumbled from the blanket he was tangled in. “Home.”

“Not until you tell me what happened.”

Newt sat up carefully, holding his aching head. “One of the animals bit me. I’ll be ok.”

“Which one?”

“I said I’ll be ok!” Newt snapped. His arm hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, and he was humiliated. Queenie huffed.

“Ok, be that way. Honestly, you need to be more careful.”

“How did you find me?”

“I’m a legilimens.” That was apparently the only explanation she was going to give, and Newt decided that he wouldn’t be getting anything else out of her since he himself wasn’t up to telling her what happened. He nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm. Go home and rest. You sure you don’t want tea?”

“No, Queenie, I’m ok, really.”

“If you say so.”

He apparated back home and collapsed into bed, the ache in his back rivaling the pain in his arm. He fell into a restless sleep.

-

The next morning, he awoke with a cry of pain. His back was hurting far worse than it had the night before. He pulled off his night shirt and walked to the mirror, turning and inspecting his back. The skin was a mixture of red and black, swollen and irritated.

“Great. I can’t put salve on my own back.”

His arm was still painful but was healing. The veins around the teeth marks had turned black, as if there had been some sort of venom in the creature’s teeth that had gone into his veins and through his body. He shivered at the thought.

There was a knock at the door, and he jumped.

“Newt? Newt, I’m just here to check that you’re ok! Newt?” It was Queenie. Again. Newt reached for his shirt but the motion pulled at his back and he hissed.

“I’m alright, Tina!” He yelled.

Queenie sniffed but made no comment at the wrong name. “I’m coming in.”

“Wait!”

The door unlocked with a click and Queenie entered. If he wasn’t in so much pain, Newt would be furious at her blatant intrusion on privacy.

“Queenie. Please go,” He said, breathing heavily.

“Newt, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all? Let me see your arm.”

He turned away in anger. He didn’t need her attention.

“Newt, your back! What on earth?”

“Please. Please go, Queenie.”

“Promise me you’ll see a doctor!”

“Fine,” Newt lied. Queenie nodded, turned on a heel, and left.

Newt cast a pain-relieving spell, which took the edge off. He couldn’t just ignore his work.

-

He managed to function for two days, living off of pain-relieving spells and potions. One morning, he dragged himself to his creatures, petting the Thunderbird. It nudged him in the back again, but this time he fell to the ground in pain, breathing through his teeth and clenching his fists. He went to the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair. What was wrong with him?

The doorbell rang.

“Go away, Queenie!” He yelled.

“Newt, are you ok?”

It was Tina.

“Newt? Queenie said you were injured. I just wanted to check if you’re ok. I heard you haven’t been at work for a few days. Can I come in?”

“N...now’s not a very good time, Tina.”

 

“You’re going to tell me that I came all the way out here for you to push me away?”

“No...I—I’m not feeling so well, Tina, I—”

“Well, I can at least come in and take care of you.”

Newt liked the idea but didn’t want her to see him in such a miserable state. Tina took his silence for approval and stepped into the house.

“Newt?”

“I’m here.”

Tina gasped as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Newt, on a chair, leaned over the table shirtless and panting in pain.

“Newt, you...” She was about to say ‘You look awful’ but decided that wouldn’t exactly be helpful. “You don’t look so well.”

It was an understatement. He was pale and shaking, but what alarmed her most was his back. The skin was swollen at his shoulder blades, cracking and blistering in two symmetrical stripes down his back. She would have assumed one of his creatures did it, but the skin seemed to be breaking from the inside rather than from a tear on the outside. It was disturbing and unnatural. She cautiously moved closer to him.

“Queenie said it was bad, but...I didn’t realize how bad. Newt, what happened?”

Newt had stopped shaking. He slumped on the chair, nearly falling on to the floor. Tina caught him—he was heavier than he looked—and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. She took the chance to call a doctor; she knew Newt would disapprove, but it was clear he needed medical attention.

When the doctor arrived, he found Newt on the floor and Tina trying to drag him off the tile. She straightened up, a flush in her cheeks. “He passed out.”

“I can see that.”

The doctor examined his back, feeling the swollen skin. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it. The veins around the swells have turned black. Did he say what happened?”

Tina sighed. “No. He passed out before I could get heads or tails from him.”

The doctor reached into his suitcase and pulled out a salve. He spread it on the skin, and the redness began to lessen. “This is a special salve that reduces swelling and irritation. He’ll need to apply it once a day. Most likely with help.”

“Thank you,” Tina said, taking the jar. The doctor looked at Newt again, clearly still bemused by his back.

“Let me know if it doesn’t get better within a few days.”

“I will,” Tina said.

About 20 minutes after the doctor left, Newt was still unconscious. While she didn’t want him to be in pain, she was concerned. She needed to give him the salve and leave for a meeting at work. The fact he hadn’t woken up yet was worrying her. She said an apology under her breath and whispered “ _Ennervate_ ”.

Newt awoke with a start and looked around, his eyes softening when they fell on Tina.

“Newt, I need to go. Here is a salve for your back. I’ll stop by tomorrow to help you with it.” She knew he’d protest so she quickly made to leave.

“Tina,” Newt said just before she stepped out the door. She turned back to look at him. “Thanks,” He murmured.

-

Newt fell again into a deep sleep. When he awoke, he couldn’t bear the pain anymore. It felt as though his back was being split. He fell off the couch and onto the floor. Whatever was splitting his back was trying to get out, whatever that meant, and he noticed blood running down the sides of his torso. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He was thankful Tina had gone. He lay on the floor, the pain escalating until he wished he were dead.

In one last burst of pain his back really did split. Newt screamed, both from pain and terror at the sensation of something bursting from his shoulder blades, and then suddenly the pain lessened. There was a weight on his back that wasn’t there before. He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, then opened them and struggled to his knees. Why did he feel so heavy?

All of a sudden, he saw something move in his peripheral vision. He jumped to his feet but felt off-balance and stumbled backwards. Something was pulling at his back. He could feel something was very, very different. With a turn of his head, he saw why.

Wings. He had wings.

They were just like the wings of the creature that bit him. Instead of awe, however, this time he was horrified. He couldn’t seem to handle the concept that they were attached to his back. He turned sharply and felt one of his wings knock a vase over.

 _Wings_.

 _His wings_.

He took steadying breaths. He tensed muscles that he never had before, and felt the wings move. It was so foreign, and yet so natural, as if he were simply moving his arms. Enormous arms with feathers. He flexed them, and they spread outwards, farther than he intended. There was a deafening crash as everything that was once on his desk was now on the floor. Newt began to hyperventilate. Wings. Wings!! He had to get out of this room before he knocked everything over. Pulling his wings as close as he could to his body, he tried to walk with this new weight pulling him backwards. Right foot. Left foot.

He slipped on a vial that had fallen on the floor, and his wings instinctively shot out to catch his fall, sweeping clear yet another desk with several loud crashes. “Get a grip, Newt,” he told himself, standing up carefully again. Everyone in the neighborhood must be awake by now. He turned towards the doorway and scanned the floor for any more slipping hazards.

There was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Comments tell me if it’s a story worth continuing. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I thought this story would be cool but it’s ridiculously cheesy and strange.  
> I didn’t think anyone would like it but I did get some reviews, so as promised here’s another chapter!

It was 11 at night and the third time someone had come to his door in the past few days—a record considering he was mostly secluded from the world. And for the third time, he yelled,

“Go away!”

Queenie’s voice came from behind the door.

“Newt, some people reported a ruckus coming from your house. Crashing and smashing and yelling.”

“It’s nothing, Queenie. Just an...um...animal I’m trying to tame.”

“You tame animals in your house now?”

“This one, yes. I’ve got it handled. You can go now.”

Queenie huffed. “You’ve been acting very strange, Newt. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Just a bit preoccupied at the moment. Now is really not the time, ok?”

“If you say so.”

Newt breathed a huge sigh of relief as he heard her heels click away.

For the moment, he had one major problem: he couldn’t be seen in public. He couldn’t be seen at all. He could set a vanishing spell on his wings, but the sheer size of them meant that the spell would only make them invisible; they would still interact with the world, such as if he accidentally knocked something over with them.

Clothes would be a problem. He couldn’t exactly walk around shirtless or with large slits at the back of his coat for his wings to go through. First he needed some sort of harness. It would need to be able to keep his wings as close to his body as possible to hide their bulk and prevent flapping reflexively if ever he tripped (that would be catastrophic if anyone were within 7 feet on either side). Then, he would take a large coat and wear it over his wings. He’d wear a large backpack and cut out the back of it to hide his mysteriously-bulky back.

It was going to be a long night.

 

-

 

Newt woke up at 10 in the morning, sun shining through his window. Apparently he had fallen asleep while working, and also fallen off the chair. He was very comfortable, however, because his wings were curled around him like a feathery blanket. His back had finally stopped hurting, although it still ached a bit when he moved his wings. Reluctantly deciding to get up, he tried to wrestle himself out of his wings. He had been laying on top of one of them and had to roll onto his stomach to pull it out from under him.

Newt sat up carefully and observed the catastrophe his house had become. Broken bottles, spilled vials, a broken mirror, overturned chairs, and a large blue jar...

The jar.

The jar of salve.

Tina would be coming.

She hadn’t told him at what time; she could be outside the door right now, or arriving later at night. Either way he had no time to lose. He slipped the harness over his head and over his wings, then tightened the straps just a bit. It was far from comfortable but it would do. He picked a large coat and threw it over his shoulders, finding maneuverability difficult with the new limbs on his back. His feathers reached all the way to the floor, and now that he had finished with the harness, he vanished his wings.

Stepping in front of the partly-broken mirror, he decidedly looked like a hunchback. After pacing nervously for a few minutes, he sat in a chair by the window to watch for Tina and picked up a book. He gazed at the pages but nothing seemed to stick in his brain. It kept muddling the words. Soon he was was gazing out the window with a book on his lap, his mind throwing too many thoughts at him.

_Freak. No one will ever love you. No one will bear to even look at you. Not even Tina. You’re a monster. You’re a freak. You always were on the inside, and now on the outside too._

_“Shut up.”_

_You were always the outcast. People pitied you. The strange boy who could talk to animals, but not humans. Soon, they realized you weren’t worth pitying. A lost cause._

_“Shut up!”_

_Go and hide away from the world again. Everything you ever knew and loved is nothing more than a distraction from your miserable, pathetic—_

“SHUT UP!”

Newt shouted aloud, chucking his book at the wall. Again.

Freak.

Tina would love him no matter what, wouldn’t she?

 

_She never loved you._

 

Newt took a deep breath and just gazed out the window for a few minutes. Maybe the voice was right.

A noise from outside broke his train of thought and he saw Tina walking up to his entrance. He yelped in surprise and leapt to his feet, tightening the straps of his harness as much as he could until he felt as though he was in a straight jacket. The buckles were pulling at his feathers but there was no time to adjust. He picked up the hurled book and sat in a stool with his back to the wall, pretending to read. The doorbell rang.

 

-

 

Tina felt awkward about this whole ordeal. The doctor had given salve to put on his back, and he couldn’t do it himself, but it was far beyond her comfort zone to do it herself. Then again...he had no one she. She looked towards the window and saw a flurry of motion—Newt must have seen her coming. Why did he seem so alarmed? She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

“Newt? It’s me. Tina.”

“H...hi Tina! Come in!”

She didn’t miss the panic in his voice. Maybe his back had gotten much worse and he was ashamed to show her.

She knew for sure that he was hiding something the moment she stepped in the door. He was on the opposite side of the room wearing a bulky coat despite the fact that it wasn’t cold. He was also holding a book, which he didn't seem to notice was upside-down.

“Hi Tina!”

“Newt? ...Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m just fine,” he said quickly. “The salve helped perfectly. Thanks. It’s good to see you.”

He was absolutely, positively hiding something.

“Newt, do you think I’m daft?”

Newt blinked.

“What? Not at all! I didn't say anything like that! Did I?”

“Newt. Only a daft, blind, and dead human being would buy your ‘I’m fine’ act.”

“But I am fine!”

“Then prove it to me. Let me see your back.”

Multiple emotions flickered on his face. Anxiety, desperation, pain, and most of all: fear. It must be worse than she could have imagined. She moved closer to him, and he scooted his chair back.

“No. I’m perfectly healed. There’s no reason.”

“Then why are you acting so strange? Newt, even if it’s bad, I want to help...”

“You just want to see me with my shirt off.”

Tina opened her mouth and then closed it quickly. She cleared her throat. “Don’t change the subject. If you’re so well-healed, then prove it. Get up and walk around. You could barely move yesterday.”

Newt was trying to compute how to get himself out of this situation, but he had trouble thinking. His wings were cramping terribly and the metal buckles seemed intent on ripping out his feathers at any motion he made. Then he heard her words. She wanted him to get up and walk.

This was going to be hell.

Moving gingerly, he stepped off the stool and straightened his back to stand. The motion caused the feathers trapped in the buckles to be pulled unbearably, and some were pulled out entirely. He cried out and tried not to fall. He looked up at Tina, who wore an unreadable expression.

“Keep going, Mr. ‘Fully Healed’, unless you’re ready to swallow your pride accept help.”

He was not about to move again, but he needed her to leave. Now. The cramps in his wings accompanied with the torn feathers were not helping him think.

“Tina. Please, please, please go.”

“Newt, I am here for you. Can’t you just suck it up and let me help you?”

“I don’t need help.”

“Why are you always pushing people away??”

“Because I don’t need people! I’m fine! I don’t need people, I don’t need friends, and I certainly don’t need you!”

Tina gasped, at once hurt and angry.

“Fine. I will leave, Newt, and you’ll come to realize that everyone needs help eventually. And when you do, you certainly won’t get it from me.”

With that, she left.

 


	3. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t very popular but I still am enjoying writing it. Sorry for the wait. Let me know if it’s worth continuing.

 

Newt ripped off the coat and harness as he ran outside behind his house, and stretched his wings as far as they would go until the cramps began to subside. The sun glimmered through the gold in his feathers but he couldn’t care less.

What had he done?

He pushed Tina away. He yelled at her. He told he he didn’t need her. But he did need her, and now she was never coming back.

With a cry of anger, he threw the harness and the coat on the floor, stray feathers flying down with them. He didn’t need people. He never needed people. He had his creatures.

He went back inside and to his basement, not really caring if he knocked anything over. The beasts were happy to see him since he hadn’t been tending to them recently, but they could sense his temper and were nervously shuffling.

Newt had just put the coat on over his wings without the harness to avoid alarming the animals. The Bowtruckle crawled into his pocket immediately, making him smile.

 

He didn’t need people.

 

He didn’t need Tina.

 

 _Liar_.

 

“Buckbeak, you’ll be my friend. Right?”

Here he was again, talking to his animals. Like an idiot. Like the social outcast he is.

Something tugged at his feathers, making him jump. He turned sharply to see the Niffler fall out of his coat clutching a golden-tipped feather.

“Niffler, that’s mine!” He laughed. The Niffler jumped at his coat again, evidently wanting more golden feathers. It grabbed onto the back of Newt’s coat, which he promptly took off. It refused to give up, and jumped at his wings as he made a run for the door. The little creature managed to grasp onto his leg and start to climb him like a tree. Not wanting any more of his feathers plucked, Newt lifted his wings high above his head, trying to get them out of reach of the little grabby greedy hands. 

Sounds of alarm came from around him. He had startled several creatures, which were now causing a small commotion.

The Thunderbird reared on its hind legs and gave a cry.

“It’s just me!”

None of the animals seemed to know what to do with this development. Newt quickly left the basement with the Niffler hot on his heels.

An owl flew through the window carrying a letter. Tossing the Niffler into a closet for the moment, Newt took hold of the letter and opened it.

 

_Newt Scamander:_

_Your absence from work and failure to submit an extended absence slip warrants no more than a week of pay from the day you failed to show up, after which you have no more than 3 weeks to return or otherwise face being demoted from the Beast Division and returned to the Office of House Elf Relocation. Irresponsibility will not be tolerated on any level._

_Regards,_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

 

Newt cursed under his breath. He had been so...preoccupied...that he didn’t even think about work. He couldn’t just not work, but the thought of being put back in the Office of House Elf Relocation strengthened his resolve to find a solution. Time to rethink the harness. And maybe find a more powerful spell.

-

 

Tina stared at her cup of tea, watching her reflection stare sadly up at her. Newt had always been such a light in her life. His smile, his voice, his odd mannerisms...she quite liked him, though she’d never admit it.

But he was so very stubborn. And because of that stubbornness, he had hurt her. She tried to convince herself that everything he said was just because of the pain and shame, but...what if that was what he’d felt all along? What if she really was nothing to him?

No. It couldn’t be. They’d been through so much together, hadn’t they? He’d saved her life. But that was the past. Maybe things had changed. Maybe she was right; he didn’t return her affections.

Maybe she could convince herself that she didn’t need him either.

 

-

 

The Ministry of Magic had protection against anyone who tried to come in with a spell on them. Newt knew this for a fact, and it was a major inconvenience. He could make his wings disappear, but the moment he would walk through the door using an Evanesco spell, there would be some sort of alarm or call for security. This was to make sure no invisible person entered, or anyone hiding something under a vanishing spell.

There was one thing that they couldn’t detect: polyjuice potion. Since it was a potion and not a spell, it would not trigger the sensors, but what use did he have for being someone else? That wouldn’t help him keep his job.

Or maybe it could.

If he could take the shape of one of his co-workers, he could enter the ministry and get his own work done. The problem was that he didn’t exactly have one of his coworkers’ hairs. This would be interesting.

He looked at the clock. His coworkers wouldn’t be home for another 3 hours. He could make his wings disappear, but still had no idea how to navigate around a shirt. Reluctantly, he took one of his shirts and cut slits down the back to fit his wings through, large enough to slide them through. It was a struggle from the moment he tried to pull the shirt over his head. It was similar to pulling his arms into sleeves, other than the fact that these “arms” were bulky and feathery. In the end he managed (having ripped the shirt a bit in the struggle). It would have to work.

Putting a vanishing spell on his wings, he found that it was more difficult to avoid knocking things over when he couldn’t see them. He had his wand in hand. He wasn’t going far, though anyone who saw him would find his way of dressing very strange. Maybe ripped shirts would be in fashion one day. He was just ahead of his time.

Who was he kidding? He looked stupid. Whatever. He wasn’t going to put that ridiculous harness on again.

Quietly, he left through the back door and cautiously undertook the 7-minute walk to the house one of his fellow workers. The work day didn’t end for a while. He had time.

Feeling guilty, Newt pulled out his wand and whispered:

“Alohamora.”

The door unlocked. He was surprised; most wizards had stronger defenses, but then again, there weren’t many people around here to steal things.

“Aha!”

It was a hat rack. This particular fellow had a fondness for hats, and wore a different one for each day of the week. He was certain to find a hair in one of them. Shutting the door behind him, he took a deep breath and began inspecting each of the hats. It didn’t take long for him to find a few of blond hairs. He took two, just in case.

It would be another long night.


End file.
